Miss Watson
by Glasgow
Summary: La tenue pour le moins originale de Watson fait pas mal d'effet à Holmes... Slash Holmes/Watson


Titre : Miss Watson

Genre : un délire holmesien totalement slashique, avec un lemon en prime

Disclaimer : pas à moi

Note : voici une fic que j'ai commencé il y a un bon moment, mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, le lemon m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre, me forçant à la mettre momentanément de côté. Et puis j'ai enfin revu le film de Ritchie (vive le dvd) et l'inspiration est revenue comme par magie pour en venir enfin à bout. Je remercie donc Ritchie et surtout RDJ et Jude, même si j'imagine qu'en faisant le film ils ne pensaient certainement pas à nous inspirer des trucs pareils. Encore que...

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Bonne lecture

ooOoo

« - Allons, remettez-vous mon vieux, ce n'est pas la mort tout de même.

- J'aurais voulu vous y voir, grogna Watson. Ridicule, je suis ridicule.

- Bien sûr que non, cela vous sied à ravir, tenta de le rassurer Holmes en laissant un œil coquin s'égarer sur le corps de son amant.

- Cessez de me regarder de cette façon Holmes, s'insurgea Watson.

- A quelle façon faites-vous allusion mon ami ?

- Je parle de ce regard lubrique. Je le trouve particulièrement indécent étant donné ma tenue.

- C'est justement votre tenue qui attire mon regard.

- Oui, eh bien arrêtez immédiatement ! Je vous rappelle que tout ceci est justement de votre faute.

- Inutile de me faire porter le chapeau très cher, vous êtes tout autant en cause que moi, plaida le détective. Je ne vous ai nullement forcé à accepter les modalités de ce pari.

- Mais vous en connaissiez déjà l'issue, vous m'avez piégé.

- Vous devriez pourtant savoir que je ne propose pas de pari si je ne suis pas sûr de moi, s'amusa Holmes.

- Pourtant cette fois moi-même j'étais convaincu d'avoir raison, marmonna John en s'arrêtant devant la porte de leur salle de bain. »

Mais avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, il hésita un instant et se retourna finalement vers son compagnon, qui, nonchalamment appuyé au mur en face de lui, le fixait d'un regard empreint de luxure.

« - Sherlock, pourquoi m'avoir forcé justement à cela suite à votre victoire ? Vous qui avez une véritable passion pour les déguisements en tout genre, pourquoi vous être privé du plaisir de vous travestir justement ce soir ?

- Il est vrai que j'aime à me déguiser généralement, confirma le détective dont les yeux à présent rieurs continuaient à s'égarer sur le corps de l'autre homme, merveilleusement mis en valeur par cette robe particulièrement serrée qu'il portait. En revanche me déguiser en femme ne me plaît que modérément. Or, puisque je vous avais sous la main…

- Très amusant, grogna Watson.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir, ou disons pas uniquement pour mon bon plaisir, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Nous devions à tout prix entrer dans ce club, or pour cela nous n'avions d'autre choix que nous faire passer pour un couple.

- Mais nous sommes un couple, rappela John d'une voix forte.

- Je sous-entendais un couple pouvant se montrer dans la bonne société.

- Il n'empêche, plusieurs employés ont bien vu que j'étais en réalité un homme. Et vos "Miss Watson" à mon propos n'y ont rien changé. Quand j'y songe, la moindre des choses aurait été de me présenter sous un faux nom, comme vous l'avez fait pour vous.

- Je l'ai fait pour moi par nécessité et non par choix, expliqua Holmes avec patience. Mon nom est trop connu dans le milieu criminel londonien pour être utilisé sans conséquence au cours d'une enquête. A présent cessez de geindre John. Grâce à notre intervention ce voleur garni le tableau de chasse de Lestrade. Quant aux employés du club, ils auront tôt fait d'oublier jusqu'à votre existence. Tout est donc pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Et pour ne pas vous mentir, je vous trouve particulièrement attirant dans cette robe, conclu le détective en s'approchant finalement de l'autre homme. »

Watson, dont la main gauche était toujours dans son dos, posée sur la poignée de la porte, leva brusquement la main droite et pointa un index menaçant vers son compagnon.

« - Je vous arrête tout de suite Sherlock. Vous n'aurez pas droit à mes faveurs tant que je serais affublé de cette… chose.

- Mais puisque vous me plaisez ainsi…, reprit Holmes, se faisant implorant.

- En tombant amoureux de moi, c'est d'un homme dont vous êtes tombé amoureux, je tiens à ce que les choses restent très claires à ce sujet.

- Craindriez vous qu'à être attiré par vous grimé en femme, je ne décide de retourner ensuite vers le beau sexe ? se moqua gentiment Sherlock.

- Disons simplement que je fais ce qui est nécessaire pour conserver votre cœur, affirma le médecin avec un sourire avant de s'engouffrer enfin dans la salle de bain. »

Holmes resta un moment planté au beau milieu du couloir, à fixer la porte qui venait de se refermer sur cet homme qu'il aimait tant, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Fidèle à ses habitudes, Watson n'était jamais avare en compliments ou douces déclarations de cet acabit, ce dont Holmes ne se lassait pas et qui ne le laissait aucunement indifférent. Dans ces conditions, il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il accepte aussi facilement un rejet de la part de son cher John.

ooOoo

Lorsqu'il entra à son tour dans la pièce d'eau, Holmes trouva son amant penché au-dessus d'un broc d'eau, occupé à se défaire du reste de maquillage qui souillait encore sa peau. Perruque et talons gisaient déjà sur le sol, à quelques pas de lui, donnant l'impression qu'il s'en était débarrassé avec le plus grande impatience. Se tournant vers Holmes, il lui lança un regard noir avant de se planter devant le miroir accroché au mur au-dessus de la console de toilette et de se dévisager pitoyablement.

« - Quand je pense que vous avez osé m'obliger à me raser la moustache, marmonna-t-il tristement.

- Notez qu'une femme dotée d'une moustache telle que celle que vous portiez jusqu'à ce matin aurait été pour le moins douteuse.

- Mais j'y tenais, moi, à cette moustache.

- Tout comme moi. Pourtant, en tant que médecin, je suis sûr que vous êtes parfaitement au courant qu'elle repoussera.

- Heureusement pour vous. »

Durant tout leur échange Holmes s'était dangereusement rapproché de son ami, jusqu'à pouvoir poser une main sur sa hanche fine.

« - Sherlock, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi tant que je ne me serai pas changé, dit Watson en se retournant vivement vers lui.

- Vous remarquerez que, malgré vos propos, vous ne m'avez pas encore ordonné de quitter la pièce, nota Holmes, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Pas encore, confirma Watson, mais uniquement parce que j'ai besoin de vous.

- Soit, je vous écoute. Vous savez que je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous.

- Il s'agit simplement de m'aider à enlever cette satanée robe, expliqua John en se contorsionnant sans parvenir pour autant à ne serait-ce qu'effleurer du bout des doigts les attaches du vêtement, situé dans son dos. Je me demande comment font les femmes pour supporter ce genre de chose.

- Elles se font aider par une servante à ce qu'il me semble. Si vous le voulez, je peux appeler…

- Certainement pas ! J'estime m'être suffisamment humilié pour la journée. Faites-le vous-même je vous prie. »

Et tandis qu'il se retournait, de façon à présenter son dos à son compagnon, celui-ci se passa une langue gourmande sur les lèvres.

« - Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous exposez avec une telle demande John, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

- Pardon ? Qu'avez-vous dit ? s'enquit Watson, toujours immobile.

- Que… je me ferais un réel plaisir de vous aider, répliqua Sherlock avec un naturel désarmant étant donné ce qui lui passait par la tête.

- Alors allez-y. »

Obtempérant de bien mauvaise grâce, le détective ouvrit lentement les deux premiers boutons. Puis, s'arrêtant soudain, il laissa l'une de ses mains migrer bien plus bas, jusqu'à se poser sur les fesses de John, qu'elle flatta savamment.

« - Holmes !

- Je vous en prie, laissez-moi en profiter un instant. Juste un instant, insista Holmes d'une voix étonnamment sourde. »

A son ton, Watson comprit qu'il avait tout à gagner à le laisser poursuivre finalement. D'autant que ses caresses, parfaitement ciblées comme à chaque fois, commençaient à lui faire de l'effet à lui aussi.

« - Faites ce que vous avez à faire, souffla-t-il. »

Holmes aurait pu jubiler, c'était ce qu'il faisait en temps normal lorsqu'il parvenait à s'imposer à Watson de cette façon, mais à cet instant l'idée même ne l'effleura pas. Probablement l'excitation du moment. Il continua donc à caresser son amant, qui cette fois resta totalement silencieux, hormis les gémissements d'usage dans ce genre de moment.

Sans dire un mot, Holmes s'agenouilla et glissa une main sous la robe, laissant ses longs doigts courir sur la cheville de Watson.

« - Sherlock ? interrogea celui-ci dans un râle.

- Comme vous me l'avez dit, je fais ce que j'ai à faire. A présent taisez-vous mon ami. »

Redoutant tout autant qu'attendant impatiemment ce qui allait suivre, Watson hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres, prenant appui de ses mains tremblantes sur la petite table devant lui. Et pendant ce temps, Holmes poussait plus avant son exploration, remontant peu à peu la robe à mesure qu'il promenait ses doigts agiles sur les jambes fines et musclées qui s'offraient peu à peu à lui.

« - Votre peau est si douce, murmura-t-il d'un ton à peine audible. »

Watson hocha la tête en soupirant de contentement. Son amant nourrissait effectivement une passion proche de l'obsession pour sa peau et n'aimait rien de plus avant l'acte que de prolonger les préliminaires à l'infinie en caressant tout son corps avec une délectation inégalée, à grand renfort de commentaires aussi exhaustifs qu'excitants. Pourtant cette fois John le trouvait inhabituellement silencieux, probablement à cause de l'original de sa tenue. Il n'empêche, appréciant lui aussi ce genre de traitement plus que tout, il ne l'aurait plus interrompu pour rien au monde.

Après plusieurs minutes, alors qu'il était arrivé au niveau des cuisses de l'autre homme, Holmes remplaça ses doigts agiles par ses lèvres tout aussi douée. Watson, qui avait désormais le plus grand mal à conserver son équilibre sous le flot des sensations qui s'emparaient de lui, avait fermé les yeux et ne s'exprimait plus que par soupirs suggestifs et autres grognements de satisfaction. Enfin, lorsqu'il eut embrassé et léché tout son saoul, le détective se redressa, un petit sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

« - Vous m'étonnez vraiment John, dit-il. Mais notez combien j'apprécie cette initiative.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? s'enquit l'interpellé, tentant au mieux de reprendre contenance.

- Pour quelqu'un qui appréhendait tant à vous affubler ainsi, je n'aurais jamais cru que vous auriez l'audace de ne rien porter au-dessous. Avez-vous seulement conscience de l'indécence de cette nudité ? »

Nul reproche dans sa voix, juste un profond respect pour cette hardiesses, et ce fut ainsi que Watson le prit, s'autorisant même un petit sourire amusé, qui était plutôt agréable au regard de l'excitation qui était la sienne.

« - Je l'ai fait pour vous Sherlock, juste au cas où…

- Juste au cas où je viendrai jeter un coup d'œil ? proposa Holmes avec tendresse.

- En effet.

- Alors tout votre petit discours du "Vous ne me toucherez pas tant que je porterais ces vêtements" était simplement pour la galerie je suppose.

- Disons que j'ai simplement pris mes précautions. Je sais par expérience que lorsque vous avez une idée en tête il est difficile de vous en détourner.

- Devrais-je m'inquiéter de cette tendance que vous manifestez à bien trop me connaître ?

- Plutôt apprécier les petites attentions que j'ai pour vous grâce à cette faculté, à mon sens.

- Soit, je m'en contenterais pour l'instant. Je pense avoir mieux à faire actuellement.

- Je le pense aussi, sourit Watson tandis que son amant, l'enveloppant de ses bras, posait ses lèvres sur sa nuque, goûtant la peau sensible avec la même ardeur que précédemment. »

Le médecin le laissa faire un moment, puis finit par passer une main derrière Holmes, empoignant ses fesses fermes.

« - Sherlock…, dit-il d'une voix cassée qui se perdit dans un gémissement pitoyable.

- Oui mon ami, que puis-je pour vous ? interrogea Holmes, joueur.

- J'ai envie de vous.

- Déjà ? Je pensais pourtant que l'une des conditions pour vivre au quotidien avec moi était une patience à toute épreuve.

- Pour vivre avec vous oui, pas pour être aimé de vous.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est là que j'avais l'intention d'aller ? Peut-être saurais-je me contenter de ces quelques caresses sans aller plus loin. »

Tout en parlant, il continuait à promener inlassablement ses mains sur le corps de son compagnon, qui avait pour sa part l'impression de mourir à petit feu.

« - Je vous en prie Sherlock, cessez de parler er agissez bonté divine. Nous savons de toute façon que vous y viendrez tôt ou tard.

- Vous me cherchez John, vous me cherchez, remarqua Holmes, tentant sans succès de se faire menaçant.

- J'attends les sanctions, rétorqua Watson de son ton le plus enjôleur.

- Soit. »

S'écartant légèrement de lui, provoquant du même coup un grognement désapprobateur auquel il répondit d'un rapide "_Ne vous en faites pas, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi si facilement_", Holmes retira ses bretelles et dégrafa son pantalon, se contentant de le descendre à mi-cuisse, ce qui suffirait largement pour ce qu'il prévoyait ensuite. Tandis qu'il finissait, Watson se tourna vers lui et le fixa de son regard rendu brûlant par l'excitation.

« - Et si vous m'aidiez à enlever cette robe à présent ? Cela sera nettement plus aisé pour la suite.

- Je n'aime pas les choses aisées, dit Holmes en revenant vers lui. Tournez-vous je vous prie.

- Et pourquoi vous laisserais-je le contrôle de la situation ?

- Parce que c'est justement ce que vous aimez. »

Watson lui répondit par une grimace mais obtempéra néanmoins sous le regard brillant de Holmes. Ce genre de joutes verbales sans aucun fondement était monnaie courante dans les moments qui précédaient l'acte charnel, une façon comme une autre pour eux de rendre les choses davantage excitantes, passionnées et au final satisfaisantes.

Tandis que Watson reprenait appui sur la petite table, Holmes vint se coller à lui, pressant son corps contre le sien dans une caresse des plus suggestives. A nouveau, l'envie du médecin reprit le dessus.

« - Sherlock, je vous en prie…, murmura-t-il tandis que tout son corps se tendait sous la tension qui allait crescendo. »

L'interpellé hocha la tête. Lui aussi sentait la pression augmenter et n'avais plus le cœur à jouer désormais. Attrapant entre ses doigts la fine étoffe du vêtement de son compagnon, il remonta rapidement le tout pour découvrir avec délectation la croupe offerte pour lui. Watson avait fermé les yeux et attendait, impatient.

Holmes flatta ses fesses puis titilla son intimité du bout des doigts. Il entreprit de le préparer, faisant montre d'une douceur qui contrastait avec le brasier qui brûlait en lui. Puis, l'estimant prêt à l'accueillir, il s'accrocha à l'une de ses hanches dans un geste compulsif et s'introduisit en lui en grognant.

« - John ! murmura-t-il, les yeux clos, la respiration sifflante. John, vous êtes à moi. »

De nouveau ce besoin perpétuel de parler, comme pour s'assurer que tout ce qu'il lui faisait, tout ce qu'il ressentait, était bien réel. Pour Watson en revanche cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ce membre qui l'emplissait tout entier, ces ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans le chair de ses hanches, ces mouvements encore lents qui faisaient irrémédiablement monter le plaisir, tout cela était sa réalité, leur réalité. Rien d'autre à ce stade n'importait plus ni ne comptait.

Soudain le médecin poussa un cri en se cambrant davantage. Holmes s'autorisa à sourire, s'immobilisant un instant pour profiter du moment, ce qui ne sembla nullement du goût de son amant.

« - Ne vous arrêtez plus, gémit effectivement celui-ci, à présent que vous touchez au but… »

Comme il s'en était douté à sa réaction précédente, le détective eut la confirmation qu'il était parvenu à trouver cet endroit si sensible, siège de tous les plaisirs.

« - Je vous connais si bien, chuchota-t-il, triomphant, avant de reprendre sa tâche avec une ardeur décuplée. »

Glissant une main sous la robe, il saisit la virilité de John, qui frottait contre le tissu tendu, et entreprit de le caresser vigoureusement. Watson posa sa main sur celle qui était toujours sur sa hanche et entremêla leurs doigts, s'accrochant à lui avec force. Le souffle court, le médecin avait l'impression de perdre la raison sous les sensations qui explosaient en lui. D'une voix cassée, il enjoignit son compagnon à continuer, lui signifiant combien il appréciait ce qu'il lui faisait. Tout en continuant à se mouvoir en lui avec souplesse, Holmes s'était penché en avant et mordait à intervalles réguliers la nuque de Watson pour étouffer ses cris d'extase. Ils se rejoignirent finalement aux confins du plaisir, se libérant simultanément dans un râle rauque puis restèrent longtemps blottis l'un contre l'autre, haletants et tremblants.

Finalement, Holmes s'écarta doucement et se revêtit tranquillement tandis que Watson, après avoir remis sa robe en place, s'était retourné et le fixait, les joues encore un peu rouges, un sourire comblé sur les lèvres.

« - Vous êtes très beau sans votre moustache, John, lança le détective.

- Merci Sherlock, mais je ne vous pardonne pas pour autant cette mascarade.

- Pardon ? s'écria Holmes, en rajoutant sur l'offense. Je pensais pourtant m'être fait pardonner après pareille étreinte. »

Watson secoua la tête en émettant un petit rire.

« - Elle vous a plu autant qu'à moi je suppose…

- Vous supposez bien, confirma Holmes.

- En ce cas non, je ne puis vous pardonner aussi facilement.

- Mais…

- Lorsque vous aurez fait pour moi quelque chose qui vous en coûte énormément, alors j'accepterai d'envisager de vous accorder grâce.

- Vous êtes dur John !

- Ce qui ne vous déplaît pas la plupart du temps, lança Watson, rougissant lui-même de sa propre audace.

- Quelle indécence, dit Holmes avec un petit rire. Mais j'apprécie le sous-entendu. »

Le médecin lui lança un regard amusé en hochant la tête, signifiant ainsi qu'il s'en souviendrait.

« - Sherlock ?

- Oui mon amour ? »

Rougissant de plus belle à cette marque de tendresse si rare dans la bouche de son compagnon, Watson eut le plus grand mal à rester concentré.

« - Cette fois allez-vous enfin m'aider à retirer cette robe ? parvint-il pourtant à demander.

- Et prendre le risque de vous voir nu ? s'écria le détective en reculant vivement.

- Généralement vous ne faites pas la fine bouche à ce sujet.

- Contrairement aux apparences, je ne suis plus un jeune homme, l'endurance ne fait plus partie de mes qualités majeures.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Que n'étant pas sur un ring de boxe, je ne suis pas prêt pour un second round. »

Watson éclata de rire en croisant les bras devant lui.

« - Second round que je ne vous ai pas proposé, vous ferais-je remarquer. Je suis bien placer pour connaitre vos limites physiques. »

Tandis que Holmes lui lançait un regard blessé avant de baisser les yeux, se drapant dans sa dignité, Watson s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« - Je ne vous savais pas aussi sensible à mes charmes, cela est plutôt flatteur, murmura-t-il ensuite. »

Retrouvant le sourire, Sherlock quémanda un nouveau baiser avant de poursuivre.

« - Je suis sensible à tous vos charmes. Une vraie vierge effarouchée.

- J'en prends note et saurai m'en servir à bon escient à l'avenir. A présent, étant davantage soucieux de votre santé que vous ne l'êtes vous-même, je n'ai nullement l'intention d'insister. Contentez-vous de défaire les attaches dans mon dos, je me déshabillerai lorsque vous aurez quitté la pièce.

- Que vous êtes prévoyant, nota Holmes avec un sourire.

- N'est-ce pas ? »

L'embrassant une dernière fois, Watson se retourna. Cette fois, le détective n'émit pas le moindre plainte et défit un à un les petits boutons d'ivoire, en profitant au passage pour caresser le dos qui se dévoilait peu à peu à lui.

« - Prenez soin de cette robe John, dit-il finalement en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il se peut que je vous demande de la porter à nouveau dans l'intimité.

- Certainement pas ! s'offusqua l'interpellé.

- N'y voyez aucune perversion de ma part, se défendit le détective. C'est simplement qu'ainsi il est nettement plus facile pour moi d'atteindre ma cible que lorsque vous portez l'un de vos pantalons, acheva-t-il dans un éclat de rire mutin.

- A tout à l'heure Sherlock, sourit le médecin, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il ne voulait aucunement se lancer dans ce genre de débat. »

Le détective hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Une fois seul, Watson s'empressa de se dévêtir avant de passer sa robe de chambre. Puis, tout en quittant la pièce pour rejoindre son compagnon au salon, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cette tenue-ci n'aurait pas elle aussi sur son cher ami les mêmes effets que la robe qu'il venait de quitter. Connaissant Holmes, c'était plus que probable…

THE END.


End file.
